pingufandomcom-20200213-history
Censorship
This is a list of episodes from the television series Pingu that were withheld from rotation by the Pygos Group. The Pygos Group owned the distribution rights to the Pingu library at the time, and decided to pull several episodes from broadcast because they were deemed too frightening, inappropriate, or violent for children. The ban has been upheld by the Pygos Group and the successive owners of the SF DRS Pingu catalog to this day, and these shorts have not been officially broadcasted on television in many countries, especially the U.S. The Controversal Episodes in Season 1 Hello, Pingu Pingg smacking Pingu on the head and Pingo tripping over Pingu on his ball is cut out on the BBC due to a violent controversy and it was almost going to be banned. It was removed on British television in 2003, Cartoon Network kept that episode earlier and the episode didn't air on PBS Kids Sprout. Pingu Runs Away Mother spanking Pingu was cut out because the viewers found it wildly abused. As a result, Pingu Runs Away was placed under unofficial ban from broadcast or video distribution. This also contains scary ice monsters (which don't move except the skull's mouth) that have scared some viewers. It was also removed on British television in 2005 and was one of the few episodes pulled from Cartoon Newtork and Sprout due to its offensive material. Music Lessons This doesn't really count as a controversy by most fans, but the original version contained copyrighted music which The Pygos Group did not get permission. This is one of the reasons the Pingu episodes were redubbed. In the reissue version, HIT Entertainment's redub changed the music and Pingu is playing the accordion, The Pygos Group got the permission from the MPHC and Pinga playing on the cup out of the beat to the music, This episode was not censored or banned. Little Accidents Little Accidents was placed on official ban from broadcast or home video distribution in the US due to uncensored urine and alcoholic references. This episode was still shown in the UK however. Pingu's Dream Pingu's Dream was placed on unofficial ban from broadcast distribution due to the walrus because it was frightening and very scary for many young viewers. It was also removed on British television in 2003 and was one of the few episodes pulled from Cartoon Network. PBS Kids Sprout never aired this episode because of its content. The Controversal Episodes in Season 2 Pingu at the Doctor's Pingu at the Doctor's was placed under unofficial ban from broadcast or video distribution except the UK and the US due to viewing of blood and Pingu banged his beak in the table. It was accidentally pushed to the second season following the Little Accidents incident. Pingu's Admirer Viewers thought two signs said Petrostrokia and Glasnost, and caused a mini controversy. The Controversal Episodes in Season 3 Pingu Quarrels With His Mother Pingu Quarrels With His Mother was deemed controversial due to Mother slapping Pingu. As a result, this scene was removed from most airings. Pingu Quarrels With His Mother was placed under unofficial ban from broadcast or video distribution. It was also removed on British television in 2005 and was one of the few episodes pulled from Cartoon Network and Sprout due to its offensive material. However, the DVD release and The Pingu Show contains the uncut version. The uncut version was seen on Canada. Category:Censored Episodes